


目标电竞甘地（少年凶猛系列文一，车）

by corgi26



Category: invictus gaming - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	目标电竞甘地（少年凶猛系列文一，车）

喻文波啄了一口嫌不过瘾，索性含住王柳羿的嘴唇用舌头来回地舔，舔得那嘴唇终于开了个口，才趁虚而入地将舌头探了进去。  
矫正器是不敢造次的，毕竟不久前才体验过情动之下血淋淋的教训，但这丝毫不妨碍灵巧的舌尖绕着敏感的牙床打转，勾出些酸酸胀胀的痒，再将小口中欲拒还迎的软舌挟带吸吮，吮吻出不自禁的喘息渴望。  
喻文波的手早不知何时顺着被子钻了进去，正腻在王柳羿的软腰上来回摩挲，司马昭的野心天可怜见，可偏嘴上还是批话不停：“蓝哥，能不能有点素质？全基地可就你一个人赖床不起了！连咱唯一李哥李浩成都起床好半天了！”说着又就手掐了一把诱人的软肉。  
王柳羿怒极反笑，眯起眼一挑眉毛，毕竟是官方素质发言人，竟然能忍住一个脏字没蹦，只冷笑着按住腰上作怪的手狠捏了一下，不紧不慢道：“喻文波，你要点脸，给我起开！”  
如果忽略那混在字字珠玑中的气息不稳，以及眼角掩不住的一抹情动媚意，倒也不是完全没有威慑力。  
只可惜，他身上压着的这位，可是全联盟最不在乎脸面此等身外之物的大心脏adc选手喻文波。  
喻文波“呵呵”一笑，眼珠子提溜一转又压着脸猛亲了上来，动作之迅猛叫王柳羿应接不暇地被亲了个意乱情迷，等回过神来，除了红肿的嘴唇，还有耳边一声“咔嚓”锁门声。  
“蓝哥，”喻文波作恶之余也不忘给自己的行为正名顺言，“这床赖都赖了，不如就赖到底吧，反正训练赛还要两个小时才打。”  
你也知道是两个小时，王柳羿拧眉瞪他，你他妈上起头来什么持久力心里没点b数吗？  
爱人之间心意相通，喻文波如何看不出身下人眼中色厉内荏的谴责，却又不惭地解读成了对自己的褒奖。  
这些天不间断的训练着实熬人，眼下时间紧迫，虽不能放肆地大口吃肉，但好歹也得给兄弟喝几口汤吧。

喻文波双爪齐上，正要拨开王柳羿胸前聊胜于无的小小抵抗，就听门上响起了连环敲扣声。  
“杰克，杰克你不是进去叫宝蓝起床吗？宝蓝你起了吗？”宋义进的声音是一贯的温柔，却吓得喻文波登时停了动作，僵立当场。  
他生怕宋义进自己开门进来，正想着该如何回应就感觉下身一激，那处叫什么不轻不重地摩擦打转，真他妈的爽，爽得周身一股电流急起，一声呻吟差点就要脱口而出。  
喻文波紧咬牙关瞪向身下的王柳羿，你他妈别瞎玩火！  
偏偏王柳羿此时玩性大起，可谓半点不怵。  
他弓起小细腿继续用膝盖绕着喻文波渐渐抬头的要命那处画圈撩拨，还不忘撑起上身一口咬住喻文波绷得死紧的下巴，微微刺痛的力道，简直是撩得不当人。  
然后，像是怕火力不够，王柳羿伸出了舌头，对着那圈几不可见的牙印慢条斯理地舔了起来，红得起艳的唇，粉得如媚的舌，这下喻文波的眼睛彻底憋出了火。  
正僵持不下，门外的宋义进忽又压低了声音道：“你们……你们两个……那个动作快一点，待会还要训练呢。”  
抛下如此一句，宋义进摇着头走了，还是年轻啊。

门内两个年轻人显然不知已被含辛茹苦的队长归入了纵欲轻狂的行列，况论喻文波哪还有心思关心其它。  
他眼中火焰灼烧，全冲向身下细白明艳的人。王柳羿那张平日清秀无波的脸，于此时散发着情欲浸染的嫣红，最是淡雅的眼梢眉角卷起顽皮的淡泛春意，勾扬出惹火的蠢蠢欲动，叫人只想要用尽全力侵占入骨，逼出他身体最深处的呻吟，或眼泪。  
喻文波叫这突如其来席卷全身的情潮冲撞得几不能自已，只怕一旦决堤会伤了身下的爱人，现在不是最合适的时间，待会还要训练……他深吸口气正想偏移半分身体，好缓一缓直冲脑门的血气，就感觉王柳羿一双胳膊搂了上来，绕着脖子将自己用力拉了下去。  
“杰克哥，”王柳羿的声音带了些情欲的嘶哑，字字咬上喻文波的耳垂，吐着诱惑，“今天就先用手好不好？”  
一溃千里，再难抵抗。

王柳羿的手是出了名的好看，皓腕细结，春葱立白，单是看着就让人忍不住想要亲近亲近。  
而这双颀长滑嫩的手，此时正将两人的阴茎握在一处，从头到根地来回抚弄，紫红的龙茎在白皙长指间穿梭若现，一红一白的反差最是淫糜，配着茎头流出的透明粘液，让喻文波看得眼眶睁红，粗喘着将视线锁定身下红白翻飞的艳丽，目光灼得像要将人融化。  
王柳羿被他看得浑身发烫，眼角控制不住泛起了水光，下意识就往喻文波怀里缩去，徒劳想隐藏起自己同样控制不住的欲望，却激起身上人愈加强烈的占有欲。  
喻文波无暇压抑越发粗重的喘息，他一手包住王柳羿的双手，引带着爱人加快了手中的套弄，指尖不时挑起两人茎头的马眼，勾划间惊出王柳羿一声高过一声的急喘，带出一手腻滑；而他的另一只手则见缝插针地从王柳羿的身体和床单之间摸了进去，几下巡游便熟练攥住了爱人浑圆的屁股。  
要说王柳羿大概是天生易瘦，全队怎么投喂都不见胖，可就是这小屁股生得圆又滚滚，像是把全身上下为数不多的脂肪都屯在了一处。  
这满盈丰润的手感，只有我喻文波能摸得到！  
喻文波的占有欲大感满足，手上没注意捏过了劲儿，立刻就被胸口一阵刺痛激得回过了神，却见王柳羿湿润着细长眼梢皱眉瞪他，眼中是赧意难言的谴责。  
只可惜这谴责伴着嘴边不时泄出的急喘呻吟，夹杂迎面的火热鼻息，生生化成了催情毒药，让喻文波来不及感受细枝末节的愧疚，就被愈下一城的血气翻涌逼出了更盛的欲望。  
他身体一沉，将王柳羿更紧更密地压在身下，手中撸动愈发急切，滚烫的唇舌配合着套弄的频率，沿着爱人汗水的痕迹从胸口一路向上逡巡，逐一舔舐爱人情动颤抖的锁骨鼻尖耳后，最终在释放的瞬间，用力吻住了王柳羿急颤的嘴唇，将那冲喉而出的吟叫倾裹吞下。

刚起床就是好一阵胡闹，王柳羿这下更加犯懒，索性大爷一样地靠在床头，心安理得地指使着精虫上脑的罪魁祸首忙前忙后，仿佛自己完全没有爽到飙泪。  
喻文波也不是第一次做牛做马了，毕竟在外人看不到的地方，他从来都是跪着的那一个。  
不过跪着怕什么，只要床上是哥们说的算就行了。  
喻文波收拾完了其他，坐在床边开始给王柳羿擦肚子，那上面黏黏腻腻沾了好些，不先擦一遍根本没法出门洗澡。  
大概是两人最近都憋得有点久，这次是又浓又多，唉，早知道蓝哥今天这么热情，就应该早点过来叫他起床的，说不定就能……  
喻文波心里懊恼，忽然感觉肩头压过来个脑袋，王柳羿在他脖颈间几下摸索，寻了个舒服的姿势，懒洋洋地把手机举了过来：“喻文波，诺夏这发的这么长一篇，是什么意思？我怎么看不懂啊？”  
喻文波淡淡一笑，歪了脑袋轻撞过去一下：“就知道你不记得了，哥们这不是特地过来给你答疑嘛。”  
“呵呵。”王柳羿没有感情地白他一眼，答疑答到脱光光，你当我是傻白甜筛哥嘛。  
“这个诺夏，你还记得吗？”喻文波给主子擦干净了肚皮，开始自觉自愿地给主子穿起了衣服。  
“人记得，不过这事我真没什么印象了。”王柳羿反复上线无数次，还是串不起个因果联系，要不说人年纪大了记忆力就下降呢，就前几天直播，前一秒想做的事，后一秒自己就能给忘了，果然还是岁月不饶人啊，他心中惆怅，干脆把手机一扔，享受起喻文波的服侍。  
“没印象就算了。”喻文波三两下把衣服给王柳羿套好，不知想到什么，嘴角一歪，相当顺手地又捏上了王柳羿的后脖颈，“反正蓝哥你只要知道，自己又背了一口锅就完事了。”  
王柳羿早被喻文波捏出了巴普洛夫反应，他习惯性一缩脖子，随即把人一推：“什么就完事了，老子才他妈不要当什么电竞锅男！”  
口吐芬芳，异常顺耳，喻文波眸光微动，却是笑得嘴角更歪了。


End file.
